


Gone

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flirting, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: We're still dreaming for something else.[Implied TYL! Reader/Tsuna Sawada]





	Gone

gone  
_"It must be suffocating."_

_"What?"_

_"The loneliness you suffer from."_

* * *

The gunpowder slowly fills your lungs, as you take in slow and heavy breaths. The bottom of your white top is colored crimson, but that doesn't seem to register in your mind at the current moment. All you can do is stare at the orange flame in front of you. His usually bright brown eyes are halfway closed and mixed with a million different shades of orange, as he stares down at the rest of his opponents. Your legs are numb with a million frozen pinpricks making them stay in place, unlike what your mind is telling you to do - run, run, and never come back. No, you force the idea down with another cough of blood releasing from your mouth due to the fear and pain. It hurts, hurts so much and you can't help but blame the man in front of you instead of your own stubbornness.

__

_He sees you dancing with many of his associates throughout the night. Your red cocktail dress waves and clashes with the ballroom's dim lights. He can tell from a quick conversation that you are quick-witted and clever. Light-colored lips and bright eyes making the men fall and laugh around you. Yet, he can tell you are new to this underground city, testing out the waters with everyone and making friendly connections with different people. Yet, you never come to him, just smile with a snide look in those smoky colored orbs._

_"I am Tsunayohshi Sawada."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Vongola."_

Reborn tells him that he is still too foolish and naive even after so many years of playing this game, because that is all the mafia, life in general, is at the end of the day. It is a game where people play each other for different things -money, women, suffering, etc.- and if you don't play it well enough, death is the inevitable "game over". He had seen it too many times in his years as the leader of the Vongola. New families came and went as he watched them with careful eyes and a rather strategically placed mask. Yet, this time around, when you played with fire, he couldn't help but dive right in after you. You burned too quickly, as the flurry of mistakes and deceptions danced around your blindfolded self. You were too idealistic and naive for trying to change this world and this game too quickly, but maybe that's what made him gravitate towards you in the first place. So, he'll fight for you -thinking about the repercussions later, much to Gokudera's anger- and hopefully everything will go well in the end.

_He stares at you from the top of the stairs, as a light smile colors your lips. There are hundreds of people within the room, but his eyes only focus on you. Your talk from a few days ago still claws at the back of his mind, but his heart is still too foolish to listen to what it says. Your tactless attitude doesn't go well with some of the guardians either. Too rough around the edges for a certain someone, but he can't help blaming his stupid beating organ every time you lightly blushed at something that he said. You smile and wave at him before returning to another conversation. Yet, he wonders if you hear the talks and rumors that he can't ignore as he sets his own plans into course._

__

_"Did you see what her family did?"_

_"What should we do about her?"_

You wince at the sound of the cracking skull underneath Tsunayoshi's fists. The numbing had become less severe, but your heart quickens in apprehension as he comes closer to you. Olive eyes send you a glare from the other side of the room, as the brown-haired man slowly picks you up. You know that the Vongola aren't like the rest of the other mafia families who played this game, but you wonder what he will do with you knowing that you had lost everything in the end. You are useless besides the skills that brought you into the false lights of the underground mafia world. Yet, his smile tells you that he has a completely different idea in mind. He cups your reddened cheek lightly and a wicked smile slowly blooms onto his face.

"You know, they'll come after you because of this."

"I don't care, as long as you're safe."

**I'll always be by your side.**


End file.
